Under the Tree
by Matilda Keehl
Summary: No es amor a primera vista. No es el encuentro de dos almas gemelas, ni del verdadero amor. Pero, ¡qué diablos! ¿Y si lo es? Porque cuando Sasori ha visto más allá de la ventana de su taller de marionetas, Sakura sonrió al otro lado de la calle. Y las coincidencias dejaron de existir. (Regalo para Andreea Maca, ¡feliz Navidad!)


**_¡Feliz Navidad a todos!_**

 _Antes que nada, gracias por interesarse en leer ésta historia. Desde hace tiempo prometí un escrito SasoSaku, y al ver cercano Diciembre, decidí esperar para que esto fuera un regalo de Navidad (aunque, ¡ups! Me retrasé un poco). Es Universo Alterno. _

_Naruto y sus personajes_ **NO** _me pertenecen, así como tampoco la canción_ "I've Just Seen A Face". 

_Con gran cariño y amor para **Andreea Maca** , una escritora y persona a quien admiro y quiero demasiado. _

_¡Disfrútalo!_

* * *

 **Under the Tree**

 _"Donde hay vida, hay esperanza"_

* * *

 **I.**

 _I've just seen a face_  
 _I can't forget the time or place_  
 _Where we just met._

 **1o de Diciembre, 2015.**

—Cierra la ventana, niño, o mi nariz se caerá por éste frío.—El pelirrojo continuó tallando un trozo de madera sin hacer algún movimiento en señal de que obedecería el mandato de su abuela. Chiyo lo miró fijamente, y mientras los segundos pasaban con gran lentitud, su ceño se fruncía aún más.—Sasori, ¿no me has escuchado?

—Te escuché.—Murmuró el joven, con la vista fija en su pequeño trozo de madera, concentrado en dar la forma de un pequeño brazo.—Pero no cerraré la ventana. Hazlo tú, si tienes fuerza para fastidiarme todos los días tendrás la fuerza de cerrar la ventana.—Añadió, encogiendo los hombros con cierto aire de desinterés. La anciana soltó un suspiro resignado, y se recargó por completo sobre el respaldo de su silla, cerrando los ojos.

—Eres un chico grosero.—Replicó la mujer.—¿No ves que estoy muriendo? ¡Tu pobre abuela apenas puede moverse y tú no tienes interés en su salud!

—Estás muriendo hace años, vieja. ¿Por qué no puedes cumplir tus amenazas de una buena vez?—Respondió Sasori, sin pizca alguna de discreción en sus palabras. Chiyo abrió los ojos, pero contrario a lo que pudiera decir una persona cualquiera, la anciana se echó a reír por el comentario de su nieto. Era usual entre ellos atacarse de aquella forma, ambos entendían que bromeaban... La mitad del tiempo.

—¿Y dejarte en paz? Ni hablar, mocoso.—Reclamó nuevamente, y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Sasori continuó ignorando por completo a su abuela, y no fue hasta que un extraño sonido escapó de los labios de la mujer, cuando él levantó la mirada hacia ella. Frunció ligeramente el ceño al encontrarla dormida por completo, y roncando en pequeñas ocasiones. Pensó en mover la mesa o patear su silla para despertarla, pero el viento frío que llegó a su cuello le hizo levantarse de mala gana. Después de todo, aquella anciana se había salido con la suya.

—Vieja decrépita.—Masculló el pelirrojo, aunque una apenas visible sonrisa de diversión cruzó por sus labios. Era una temporada fría, y por mucho, no era su preferida. No encontraba un gran sentido a la Navidad, o quizá fuera porque apenas podía recordar una Navidad junto a sus padres.—Es ridículo.—Desdeñó, una vez que había llegado a la ventana, y el ajetreo exterior inundó sus oídos. Las personas se movían con rapidez de un lado a otro, cargando regalos de todo tipo o bebiendo algo caliente para aliviar la frialdad de la estación del año. Frunció ligeramente el ceño ante todo lo que veía, sobretodo cuando una chica amarraba unas ramas de muérdago al árbol al otro lado de la calle.

¡Muérdago, qué idiotez!

—Y qué chica tan torpe.—Murmuró, al verla estirarse lo más que podía para hacer el nudo de su ridículo arreglo de muérdago. Enarcó una ceja, y olvidándose por un momento del frío contra su rostro o del trabajo que debía continuar, se recargó sobre el borde de la ventana. La chica seguía estirándose, y en un pequeño salto que dio, el gorro se cayó al suelo, dejando a la vista su peculiar cabello rosado.—...Debe ser tinte.—Comentó Sasori para sí mismo.—Y las personas no son capaces de ayudarla... Vayas costumbres navideñas.—Ironizó finalmente, y se apartó para cerrar la ventana, cuando ella volvió a llamar su atención.

Se había agachado al suelo, y aparte de volver a ponerse su ridículo gorro, se quitó las botas que llevaba. Sasori volvió a inclinarse con ligera curiosidad por lo que pudiera hacer. Ella dio pequeños saltitos a causa del frío, acción que le hizo reír por lo bajo. ¿Pero qué traía en la mente ésa muchacha? Ajena a su público tras la ventana, ella volteó las botas y se paró de puntillas sobre la parte del tacón, los cuales le proporcionaron los centímetros de más que había necesitado desde el inicio. Logró anudar el listón rojo del que colgaba el muérdago, antes de tambalearse.

Trastabilló por unos segundos, sin embargo, recuperó el equilibrio tan pronto como pudo. Aún así, el gorro volvió a caer y una queja se escapó de sus labios. Sasori no supo cuánto tiempo más estuvo observándola, pero en ése tiempo ella ya se había colocado las botas nuevamente, aunque el gorro se mantenía en su mano. Ella se dio la vuelta, y fue entonces cuando el pelirrojo cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

La chica lo miró por un par de segundos, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado. La nieve caía sobre su rosado cabello, y sus ojos verdes y brillantes resaltaban en la monotonía del invierno, más no su clara piel. Y ahí, el ajetreo de las calles desapareció junto al frío, justo en ese momento en que los labios de la chica se curvearon en una divertida sonrisa.

Sonreía para él.

Sasori no reaccionó al instante, y cuando pensó en la absurda idea de tomar su abrigo y salir, un camión obstruyó su vista hacia el otro lado de la calle, y al minuto que avanzó, la chica del muérdago ya no estaba.

Pero ése rostro...

—¡Niño, la ventana!—Se quejó Chiyo entre despierta y dormida a la vez. Él la cerró sin replicar.

 **II.**

 _Had it been another day_  
 _I might have looked the other way_  
 _And I'd have never been aware_  
 _But as it is I'll dream of her_  
 _Tonight_

 **10 de Diciembre, 2015.**

—Sakura... ¡Sakura!—La chica dio un pequeño salto sobre su lugar, lo que provocó que derramará un poco de chocolate sobre su pantalón. Soltó un suspiro desganado, y tomó una servilleta para limpiarse. La rubia a su lado enarcó una ceja con escepticismo, y cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa, inclinándose hacia su amiga. Sakura no era experta en las personas, pero sí que lo era cuando se trataba de la Yamanaka; y aquella posición sólo indicaba una cosa: Estaba a punto de molestarla.—Has estado realmente rara desde hace una semana... ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?—Cuestionó, directa como sólo ella podía serlo.

—Son sólo las fechas, ¿de acuerdo?—Murmuró en respuesta, y detuvo su acción de limpiar la mancha del pantalón. Apretó la servilleta con fuerza, oprimiendo los labios para evitar que las lágrimas se derramaran, lo cual fue inevitable. Siempre había sido una chica demasiado sensible, y aún a sus veinte años había cosas que no podía aparentar tras una sonrisa, mucho menos frente a una de las personas que mejor la conocía.—E-Es difícil... No puedo olvidar, y cuando trato... No es justo.—Continuó, limpiándose las lágrimas del rostro apenas éstas se escapaban de sus verdes ojos.—...Y algo pasó hace una semana, y ése chico, sus ojos...

—Wo-Wo, más lento, Frentesota, ¿qué chico?—Detuvo las palabras sin sentido de su amiga, y su expresión de sorpresa parecía gritar exigiendo una respuesta. Sakura se encogió un poco sobre su asiento, y antes de que pudiera evitarlo, el recuerdo se presentó ante ella.

—¿Recuerdas el árbol?—Murmuró, animándose a hablar.—Colgaba el muérdago de cada año, y él sólo... Al otro lado de la calle.—Encogió los hombros, como si deseara restarle importancia, pero le era imposible realmente hacerlo.—Un chico me miraba por la ventana.

—¿Un acosador?

—¿Qué? ¡No!—Aclaró de inmediato, e Ino levantó ambas manos en señal de disculpa, y le animó a continuar. Haruno, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, rodó los ojos y prosiguió.—No era un acosador. Creo que sólo miraba por la ventana, y yo lo vi... Desde Sasuke, nadie había llamado mi atención de ésa forma.—Admitió, y ante la mención de ese nombre en sus propios labios, sus ojos parecieron perder brillo, y la pequeña sonrisa en sus labios se había esfumado.—Pero no es momento, Ino, es demasiado pronto, es...—Su labio inferior tembló, y se levantó de la mesa.—Debería irme a casa.

—Sakura, ¿acaso bromeas? ¡Han pasado dos años!—Exclamó Ino, pero al ver la expresión de dolor en el rostro de su amiga, se arrepintió al instante. Se levantó de la mesa, e hizo el amago de detenerla.—Y-Yo no quise decirlo así, es sólo que... Todos nos preocupamos por ti. Hace un año apenas comías y tememos que en cualquier momento-

—Pues dejen de temer, ¿de acuerdo?—Espetó con frialdad, echándose el bolso al hombro.—...No entiendes lo que siento.

Y se marchó, a paso tan rápido que tuvo que disculparse un par de veces cuando llegó a chocar o golpear alguna persona en su camino.

Como era usual, desde hace dos años atrás, dio una y otra vuelta sobre la cama. Se descubrió y volvió a cubrirse con las cobijas, volvía a dar una vuelta, se sentaba, y se recostaba. Algunas noches, las lágrimas se escapaban sin ningún tipo de tregua, en otras, el dolor era demasiado real que no podía concentrarse en siquiera llorar. Y ahí estaba de nuevo, con las imágenes en su mente. Los ojos oscuros como la noche, las palabras que sólo ella podía entender, los pequeños momentos, su voz, el roce de sus labios... El árbol, la Navidad... El hospital.

Pero, en ésta ocasión, no dolía tanto. Y eso dolía el doble. ¿Cómo podía superarlo? ¿Cómo se atrevía a siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de olvidar a Sasuke Uchiha? Sentía culpa, tristeza, y sumado a eso, una extraña y desconcertante esperanza que estaba oculta en un par de ojos marrones somnolientos y cabello incendiado cayendo sobre ellos.

Habían pasado dos años desde que ella ya no creía en el destino y ese tipo de estupideces. Dos años en el que no se sentía torpe y alegre a la vez, donde no había sonrojos o risas cómplices. Dos años donde su corazón no latía de esa forma, y donde no esperaba la noche para soñar específicamente con alguien.

Y por esos dos años se preguntó si, tan sólo por una noche, estaría bien volver a creer.

 **III.**

 _I have never known_  
 _The like of this, I've been alone_  
 _And I have missed things_  
 _And kept out of sight_  
 _But other girls were never quite_  
 _Like this_

 **13 de Diciembre, 2015.**

—Rosa.—Chiyo abrió aún más sus pequeños ojos ante la extraña petición de su nieto, y frunció el ceño, molesta de que el joven pudiera estar gastándole una extraña y estúpida broma.

—Tú odias ése color.—Afirmó, cruzándose de brazos.

—No lo odio.—Replicó Sasori, con absoluta tranquilidad.—Sólo no me gusta trabajar con el. Es demasiado llamativo y diferente.—Añadió, como si aquellas dos características fueran lo suficientemente malas como para considerarlo un buen color en sus marionetas Si bien eran preciosas (y había superado la habilidad de su abuela), no se caracterizaban precisamente por los colores. Nunca había sentido gran interés por algún llamativo color, y de cualquiera de éstos, el rosa se encontraba en último de una larga lista.

—¿Y qué es lo que cambió?—Tal pregunta logró alterar sus facciones siempre tranquilas y poco expresivas. Torció los labios en una mueca, mientras fruncía el ceño. ¿Cuántas veces se había hecho ya él mismo tal pregunta? Perdió la cuenta al tercer día que la sonrisa de la chica del muérdago no podía escapar de sus pensamientos.

—Sólo compra la pintura.—Dijo con ligero mal humor, dando la espalda a la anciana, mientras se dirigía de nuevo hacia la mesa de trabajo que, desde el día anterior, había cambiado su dirección con vista hacia la ventana. Entre momentos alzaba la mirada con la torpe esperanza de verla; y aunque la idea de verla de nuevo le emocionaba de una forma que no podía explicar, toda ésa situación le estaba volviendo loco. ¡Era una absoluta tontería! ¿Qué era ella? ¿Qué tenía? ¿Sus ojos? ¿Su sonrisa? ¿Sus movimientos al intentar anudar el muérdago?

Quería verla, y si eso no podía ser posible de nuevo, entonces la inmortalizaría de la única forma que él podía hacerlo. Por medio del arte.

—...Ahora que lo recuerdo, creo tener un frasco de pintura rosa por aquí.—La voz de su abuela llegó hasta sus oídos, y como era una costumbre, ignoró su comentario sin importancia. Él no quería cualquier tipo de rosa, eso era un insulto a lo que planeaba hacer, y un insulto a la chica del muérdago. Rodó los ojos al escuchar el pequeño ajetreo que hacía Chiyo en el estante de las pinturas, y se levantó con la intención de especificarle qué clase de rosado quería, cuando ella se acercó hasta su nieto, extendiéndole un pequeño frasco.—¡Eh, mira! Qué lindo color es... Demasiado lindo para ti. ¿En serio quieres trabajar con esto?

Y ahí, justo sobre la mesa, Chiyo colocó el frasco de pintura rosada. El rosa perfecto. Una fugaz y apenas visible sonrisa cruzó por los labios del chico, mientras lo tomaba.

—Sin duda.—Respondió, sin dar una explicación de más. Él no era un chico de explicaciones, por lo que no debía seguir cuestionándose el por qué de la coincidencia, aquella a la que los idiotas llamaban suerte o destino. Por supuesto, Sasori no era un idiota (aunque Chiyo podría decir que actuaba justo como uno).—...¿Cómo conseguiste ésta pintura?—Preguntó, antes de que su abuela saliera del cuarto de taller. La mujer se detuvo al umbral de la puerta, y entrecerró ligeramente los ojos, en un intento de recordar.

—Fue antes de que llegaras de Inglaterra... Hace un par de años. Un chico, un joven muuuy apuesto.—Aclaró, a lo que su nieto se limitó a rodar los ojos, sin darle importancia a un detalle tan insignificante.—Quería una marioneta para su novia. Pero el pedido fue cancelado antes de Navidad, y nunca pude terminar el trabajo.

—¿Su novia?

—Así es. Dejó una foto de ella, de manera que yo pudiera trabajar la marioneta lo mejor posible.—Sasori volvió a levantarse de la silla, con tal rapidez que la mesa frente a él se movió, agitando los pedazos de madera sobre ella. Chiyo frunció el ceño, entre confundida y curiosa por la extraña actitud de su nieto en ése par de semanas.

—¿Dónde está la foto?—Preguntó, con tal insistencia que la anciana torció los labios en una mueca, mirándolo con desconfianza.

—Niño, eso fue hace dos años. No voy a andar guardando las fotos de jovencitas de cabello rosado, tengo mejores cosas que hacer.—Replicó con molestia, y de no haber sido porque sus palabras lograron revolver los pensamientos del pelirrojo, éste habría respondido con un comentario sarcástico y venenoso. La falta de dicho comentario volvió a desconcertar a la anciana, quien se cruzó de brazos.—¿Qué te pasa, Sasori?

 _"Jovencitas de cabello rosado"_ , las palabras se repitieron en su cabeza eclipsando la pregunta de su abuela.

Volteó la mirada hacia la ventana, y retuvo la respiración cuando, al otro de la calle, ella se encontraba de pie bajo el muérdago.

Nunca le había gustado el color rosa.

Pero ahí, entre copos de nieve y adornos verdes llamativos, la jovencita del cabello rosado agitaba su corazón.

 **IV.**

 _I've just seen a face_  
 _I can't forget the time or place_  
 _Where we just met_

 **18 de Diciembre, 2015.**

—¿Qué haces aquí?—Se recargó sobre la puerta, sus ojeras eran bastante marcadas lo que indicaba que había tenido dificultad para dormir. De nuevo. Naruto Uzumaki sonrió ampliamente, ése tipo de sonrisa que sólo podía pertenecer a él.

—¿Tu mejor amigo ya no puede visitarte por la mañana? Qué grosera, Sakura, ¡de veras!—La expresión verbal tan típica del rubio logró hacerla reír, y se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar. Sin demorarse más, el chico entró a la casa de su amiga, y sin esperar invitación alguna se paseó hasta la cocina, tomando una manzana del cesto de frutas. Sakura hizo una mueca, y le dio un puñetazo en el brazo.

—¡Naruto, debes esperar a que te inviten comida y no tomarla de esa manera!—Regañó, a la vez que su amigo se quejaba, sobándose el golpe.

—Si que tienes un humor de los mil demo-, ¡no, no, bromeo, Sakura, de veras!—Exclamó de pronto, viendo en los ojos de su amiga las intenciones de volverlo a golpear. Sakura Haruno podía ser una joven delgada y de estatura promedio, ¡pero vaya que sus golpes sí dolían! Afortunadamente, la mayoría de las veces no le creaban moretones en el cuerpo.—...Todo por una manzana.—Murmuró por lo bajo, dando a la fruta una buena mordida. La chica, aún en su pijama de muñecos de nieve, se cruzó de brazos frente a su amigo, y enarcó ambas cejas.

—¿Y bien? ¿A qué has venido?—Se animó a preguntar finalmente, pues Uzumaki no parecía cooperar del todo con la causa. Ajeno a la impaciencia de su amiga, Naruto dio un bocado más a la manzana antes de hablar.

—Ino me buscó.—Y ésas palabras fueron suficientes para que el semblante de la joven se endureciera de pronto, pero cuando su mirada se cruzó con los claros ojos azul de Naruto, la barrera de fuerza se derrumbó en un segundo. Sus labios se fruncieron en una mueca que luchaba por no dejar escapar algún sollozo, o alguna lágrima. No fue suficiente, y Naruto abrió los brazos hacia ella. Sin dudarlo, Sakura se refugió en el pecho de su amigo, y se sostuvo de él mientras dejaba que las lágrimas escaparan con libertad de sus apagados ojos color jade.

Naruto acarició su cabello con ternura, hasta el punto necesario cuando ella se apartó con lentitud. Se limpiaba las mejillas, y él se inclinó para retirar una lágrima del pómulo de su amiga. Los labios de Sakura temblaron ligeramente, cuando notó que los ojos del rubio lucían cristalinos, al borde de llorar con ella. Era lógico, sólo entre ellos podían entender el sin límite del dolor a la ausencia de alguien tan importante.

—T-Tengo miedo.—Murmuró Haruno, negando con la cabeza.—Tengo miedo de olvidarlo...—Un sollozo escapó de sus labios, y agachó la mirada, temblando ligeramente ante los sollozos que volvieron a dominarla. Odiaba ser tan sensible.

—Sakura...—Susurró Uzumaki, con una dulzura abrumadora, y la sujetó por las mejillas, para hacer que lo viera. Ella no se opuso lo suficiente, y se permitió ceder al deseo de su amigo.—¿Es que no lo entiendes? Jamás lo olvidarás, y yo tampoco lo haré. Pero eso no significa que no puedas seguir adelante... Debemos seguir adelante.—Añadió con firmeza, y la chica se encogió ligeramente ante las palabras que ya había escuchado por demasiado tiempo y por tantas ocasiones. Naruto soltó sus mejillas, y en movimientos lentos (casi torpes), sacó una cajita del bolsillo de su pants naranja, y la abrió, mostrando un sencillo y hermoso anillo. La chica se llevó las manos a la boca, con sorpresa, y lo miró fijamente, a espera de sus palabras.

—T-Tú...

—No te voy a pedir matrimonio a ti, Sakura.

—¡Ya sé que no me lo pedirás a mí, idiota!—Exclamó, y sin que el rubio pudiera evitarlo, le soltó un golpe en el pecho. Quejándose, Naruto volvió a guardar la cajita, de la manera más cuidadosa que le era posible.—Hinata estará muy feliz... Tú debes estar muy feliz...—Murmuró, y una suave sonrisa apareció en sus labios, que desentonaba con las lágrimas de sus ojos.

—Lo estoy, pero hay algo que me molesta demasiado, Sakura, de veras...—Se alzó un poco la playera, para limpiar el llanto de su amiga. Se preguntó, con cierto humor, cuántas veces había sido un pañuelo de lágrimas para ella. Los momentos eran tantos, y no siempre había tenido que limpiar esas lágrimas en soledad. Le escuchó quejarse, pero no le importó. Una vez finalizado su pequeño trabajo, le apretó con suavidad una mejilla.—Hice una promesa, Sakura. Prometí...—Hizo una pausa por un momento, tomó aire, niveló el tono de su voz, y volvió a hablar.—Prometí a Sasuke que cuidaría de tu sonrisa.

—La gente siempre hace promesas, Naruto, todo el tiempo.

—Yo cumplo mis promesas.—Afirmó, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, una acción que le hacía lucir mayor a sus veinte años.—Sasuke tuvo momentos difíciles en su vida. Pero tú estuviste ahí para apoyarlo, siempre, y brindaste a sus días más luz de lo que cualquiera hubiera podido siquiera intentar dar.—Sakura cerró los ojos con fuerza, y casi pudo transportarse tres años atrás, cuando él había susurrado las palabras más sinceras que alguna vez le escuchó decir, las palabras que repitió un año después en un susurro a su oído, cuando ella se coló a su camilla en el cuarto de hospital.

 _"Sakura... Gracias por todo"._

—Es hora de seguir, Sakura.—Haruno abrió los ojos repentinamente, y un escalofrío la recorrió ante las palabras. Ante _ésa voz._ Alzó la mirada, y por un segundo, tan sólo un segundo (en el que creyó haber perdido la cordura), un semblante pálido contrastando a un cabello oscuro, y los ojos oscuros que volvieron a tornarse azules en cuanto Naruto habló de nuevo.

—No necesita ser hoy, no necesita ser precisamente el chico de la ventana, pero todo mejorará... Y podrás sonreír. Y serás feliz, como él siempre deseó que lo fueras.—Dio un largo beso sobre la frente de la chica, y ella tomó aire con fuerza, y cuando lo liberó, dejó una sonrisa sobre su rostro.

—Ino es toda una cotilla. ¿Cómo se atrevió a contarte del chico de la ventana?—Replicó, con ligero tono divertido. El rubio se pasó la mano por el cabello, desordenándolo mientras soltaba una risa.

—Llevas cada año colgando el muérdago en ése árbol, desde que tú y Sasuke estuvieron ahí... ¿No crees que es extraño que justo éste año, cuando has decidido continuar tu tradición, te encontraras con ése chico?

—Naruto... No digas estupideces.

Y sin embargo, lo creía.

 **V.**

 _She's just the girl for me_  
 _And I want all the world to see_  
 _We've met_

 **24 de Diciembre, 2015. 6:30 pm.**

 _"24 de Diciembre, 6:00 de la tarde. Debajo del árbol._

 _Sé que puede sonar extraño... Pero quiero conocerte._

 _Atte. La chica del muérdago"_

El papel doblado a la mitad se arrugaba en el bolsillo de su abrigo, mientras el miraba a través del cristal. Había buscado desesperadamente (aunque claro, no lo admitiría), la fotografía que su abuela había mencionado hace ya varios días, pero no dio con ella en algún momento. Suponía que no estaba ya entre las cosas del taller, y si no era ahí, la fotografía de la joven de cabello rosado se había perdido para siempre. Y con ella, su vaga esperanza de conocerla.

Hasta que encontró esa nota sobre su mesa de trabajo. Aparentemente, un atolondrado chico había dejado el recado con la anciana de su abuela, a petición de una supuesta amiga. ¡Y ésa vieja buena para nada ni siquiera le había dicho que esperara! Sasori no era un chico impaciente, simplemente no disfrutaba de las largas esperas. Lo había sufrido ya, por años, entre esperanzas que decaían a cada día de su vida, y la razón por la que había buscado una nueva vida en Londres. Pero ni las calles británicas, la escuela o las marionetas podían regresar a él la pasión con la que alguna vez vivió.

Hasta ésa sonrisa a través del cristal.

Hasta el muérdago.

Hasta ella.

¿Qué era ella? ¡Joder, ya no importaba lo que ésa chica fuera! La había visto, y no podía olvidarla, y tenía que conocerla.

Y que el mundo supiera que, finalmente, se habían encontrado.

Así que, dando una última mirada a la delicada y pequeña marioneta aún no terminada en la mesa, sonrió ligeramente, y salió del taller. El frío le golpeó las mejillas, y se ajustó las roja bufanda en el cuello, mientras cruzaba la calle. Miró la acera al llegar, y elevó la mirada hasta el árbol, a aquella rama de la que colgaba el muérdago. ¿Parecía estúpido? Definitivamente. ¿Loco? Sin duda alguna. ¿Se sentía bien? Como nunca antes.

Era emocionante, y hace tanto que había dejado de sentir esa emoción. Y por un segundo, la Navidad volvió a ser la mejor época de todas.

Y dieron las diez de la noche, cuando tallado al árbol, visualizó un **_S+S._**

 **VI.**

 _Falling, yes I am falling_  
 _And she keeps calling_  
 _Me back again_

 **25 de Diciembre, 2015. 12:02 am.**

Encontró la fotografía en apenas dos minutos de Navidad. Estaba en un polvoroso libro que la vieja nunca había terminado de leer, y del cual creyó que sería un buen regalo para su nieto. Algo dentro de él se rompió un poco cuando la reconoció. Era ella. Eran sus brillantes y verdes ojos, su nívea piel, su cabello rosado y su cálida sonrisa. Y detrás de ella, abrazándola y con una tenue sonrisa mirando a la cámara, había un chico. Y Sasori quiso odiar a ése chico por tenerla tan cerca de sí, pero no pudo hacerlo. Una molestia se instaló en su pecho ante éste descubrimiento, y frunció el ceño en desacuerdo. Era extraño y fastidioso a la vez, sin embargo, no podía alejar todo lo que daba vueltas en su cabeza.

Como si todo estuviera unido.

El árbol, la Navidad, el muérdago, las iniciales, la marioneta, su regreso de Inglaterra. Él. Ella.

—¡Así que ahí estaba!—Exclamó Chiyo, soltando una risa.—¿Lo ves? Te dije que era un chico muy apuesto.—El pelirrojo rodó los ojos, expresando su molestia ante el comentario de la anciana. Chiyo, sin dar cuenta de la acción de su nieto, siguió hablando.—Es una pena, me hubiera gustado terminar el trabajo que me pidió... Pero, ¿cómo hacerlo? No sabía dónde encontrar a la chica... Aw, la quería demasiado, pude verlo en sus ojos.—Murmuró, cuando su semblante se oscureció ligeramente, y se movió con lentitud sobre la silla mecedora.—Una pena... Realmente una pena.—Añadió, con pesar.

—¿Qué es una pena?—Se animó a preguntar, mirando de reojo hacia la mujer. Chiyo soltó un pequeño suspiro, antes de hablar nuevamente.

—Hay una dedicatoria en la fotografía, lo recuerdo bien... Él quería que se pusiera en un papel que estaría oculto en el pecho de la marioneta.—Explicó, y una pequeña sonrisa se presentó en sus labios, acrecentando las arrugas de sus mejillas. Sasori la miró por un momento más, intentando descifrar alguna señal de mentira o burla, señal que no encontró. Miró de nuevo hacia la fotografía, y le dio la vuelta.

 _"Sakura,_

 _Si esto ha llegado a ti (como debe ser), es porque ya no estoy junto a ti. Lo siento. Pero está bien, debes creerme, realmente está bien._

 _Sé que habrá momentos en los que dudarás de eso, y no creerás que puedas seguir adelante. Pero debes hacerlo, debes dar un esfuerzo más por mí y seguir adelante. Es lo último que puedo pedirte, lo último que deseo tomar de ti._

 _¿Recuerdas el muérdago? Dijiste que no debía temer. Entonces, no temas tú. No temas volver a enamorarte. No temas ser feliz._

 _Creo en ti._

 _Iluminaste mi oscura existencia, y detesto que jamás podré terminar de pagarte por ello._

 _Gracias por todo,_

 _Sasuke Uchiha"._

—...Murió.—Susurró el chico, y Chiyo asintió en silencio.

Y todo cobró sentido.

 **VII.**

 _Oh, falling, yes I am falling_  
 _And she keeps calling_  
 _Me back again_

 **24 de Diciembre, 2016. 6:00 pm.**

La había terminado. Dio el último toque, cuando levantó la mirada hacia la ventana. No había una chica saltando, ni un muérdago que colgara de la rama del árbol. No había una sonrisa, y la emoción que por días estuvo en su interior, no parecía querer esfumarse, y lo había obligado a alzar la mirada hacia la ventana por todo un año, sólo para poder verla. Nuevamente perseguía una falsa esperanza. Nuevamente la desilusión.

Nuevamente dejaba de creer.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El listón iba colgando de sus dedos, con tanta despreocupación que parecía que podía resbalarse en cualquier momento, pero sólo ella sabía la fuerza con la que se aferraba al listón del muérdago, el cariño y la nostalgia, el amor por la felicidad que alguna vez sintió en todas esas memorias guardadas en su pecho. Ya no había un vacío, y ya no lloraba. Porque había recuperado la sonrisa.

Había dejado de temer.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No la había vuelto a ver, y se planteó la posibilidad de volver a Inglaterra. De que haber llegado a Japón había sido un error, que de mirar por la ventana había sido un error. Y mientras más lo pensaba, menos podía creer en ello. Porque todo estaba unido, ¡y no era su costumbre pensar en cosas más allá de la coincidencia! Sin embargo, ahí estaba. Dando vueltas, derribándolo, levantándolo. Arriba, abajo. Cayendo.

Tomó la marioneta, pequeña entre sus manos, de apariencia frágil y tan fuerte que podía arrojarla contra el piso y ella no cedería, no se rompería a pesar de los rasguños.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jugaba con el muérdago en sus manos cuando llegó al árbol, y se detuvo abruptamente. Las ramitas resbalaron de sus manos, cayendo contra el suelo. Él la miraba fijamente, como aquel 1o de Diciembre un año atrás, de ésa forma que le había alterado por completo, de ésa forma que le tiraba de las comisuras de sus labios en una espontánea sonrisa.

—Llegas tarde.—Su voz no le sorprendió, era como si hubiera esperado por ella bastante tiempo (y quizá lo había hecho). No podía explicarlo, en realidad, ninguno de los dos podía explicar como una sola mirada había desencadenado tanto.

—No me había dado cuenta.—Ironizó la chica, con una ligera sonrisa. Y ante ello, él no pudo hacer nada. Volvía a ver su sonrisa, y la emoción se instalaba de nuevo en él. Una extraña y desconocida emoción. Aquella que le gritaba que era el lugar correcto, el momento correcto, la persona correcta.

—Odio esperar.—Replicó el pelirrojo, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Y fuera de apenarse, ella rió suavemente, olvidando el muérdago en el suelo cuando pasó sobre el, acercándose hacia el árbol.

—Debió ser un año muy molesto.—Aseguró, con ligero humor. Él rodó los ojos, aunque en sus labios se presentó una pequeña sonrisa ladina, divertido del comentario.

El año parecía fugaz, quizá porque había pensado en ella y en lo que debió ser su vida, la tristeza y la felicidad. Quizá porque ella también había pensado en él, en la soledad que parecía rodearle y en la nostalgia de la calidez en sus ojos.

Quizá porque eran parecidos.

Porque necesitaban un nuevo comienzo.

Quizá por ello habían estado en el tiempo y lugar correcto para mirarse.

—Sakura Haruno.

Quizá porque veía en ella los movimientos delicados de una marioneta, y la esperanza de que alguien pudiese brindarle vida. Vida al arte como lo era ella.

—Sasori Akasuna.

Quizá porque ella veía en él la posibilidad de recuperar la vida, vida por la que estaba impaciente por comenzar. El arte de vivir.

Estrecharon sus manos, y todo cobró sentido.

Y fue extraño, y fue simple, y fue emocionante.

Porque ambos necesitaban desesperadamente volver a empezar.

Volver a vivir.

Y Navidad significaba un nuevo comienzo.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Bieeeeeen, no sé, realmente no sé qué fue lo que hice aquí. Es mi primer escrito de la pareja, y la verdad... ¡No sé! Nunca había experimentado más allá del SasuSaku (OTP, plz), pero me agradó tanto escribir esto._

 _En fin, ¡ **Andreea** , querida! ¿Te ha gustado? Traté de dar lo mejor, y espero te guste. ¡Feliz Navidad!_

 _Y feliz Navidad a todos los que están leyendo esto. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

 ** _Nina fuera,_**

 _ **Paz.**_


End file.
